


Standing there and sighing

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: art for Glim for the awesome story! The one with the awesomeness! ok so all her fics are awesome (they are bb they are fab you know this) but THIS one is lovely and bleak (but also hopeful) and touching and amazing.Nothing Hurts more than Nothing at all<3 <3





	Standing there and sighing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing hurts more than nothing at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180754) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 




End file.
